¡No lo esperaba!
by DarkZero-03
Summary: Ranma encuentra a un anciano que le dice su futuro, incluyendo el quién será la mujer de su vida. ¿cual será la afortunada?, ¿Akane, Ukyo o Shampoo?. One-shot.


Notas de autor: esto es solo un one shot que se me ocurrió después de leer una historia, no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza y decidí escribirlo para quitarme la ansiedad, disfrútenlo. No me pertenecen ni Ranma ½, no me demanden por favor.

¡No lo esperaba!

Ranma Saotome, artista marcial heredero de la musabetsu kakuto ryu Saotome, estaba caminando de regreso a su hogar provisional, el dojo Tendo. Vivía ahí desde hace año y medio y hace poco tuvo una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida, su pelea contra el dios fénix.

Después del intento fallido de la boda con Akane, las cosas se habían calmado, claro que aun Shampoo lo abrasaba de manera sugerente, Ukyo le daba comida gratis y seguía peleando con Akane, pero no tan seguido como antes.

Esa misma tarde, Kasumi, la hermana mayor de su prometida, le había pedido que fuera a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena del día siguiente, a Kasumi siempre le gustaba tener todo con anticipación. Ranma quería caminar un poco y despejarse por lo que aceptó el mandato de la dulce Kasumi. De todos modos era imposible decir que no a Kasumi.

Fue al mercado local y empezó a comprar las cosas requeridas, Ranma se daba cuenta que cuando iba a comprar algo en algún puesto atendido por alguna joven, normalmente de su edad, obtenía un muy buen descuento junto con un guiño de ojo de manera sugerente y otro número de teléfono de otra chica.

No era que quisiera ser malo con esas chicas, pero no podía darse el lujo de salir con ellas, debido a sus múltiples compromisos. Además solo podía imaginar a Kodachi a punto de matar a esas chicas por 'ser igualadas con su Ranma-sama'. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía soñar, el después de todo era un hombre (la mayor parte del tiempo) en su mejor momento, no lo admitiría pero había varias chicas del mercado que le gustaban y mucho, aunque estuviera comprometido no podía dejar de notar que cuando se acercaba a un puesto las chicas 'disimuladamente' se desabrochaban unos cuantos botones de sus blusas, dándole una buena vista de sus escotes, él no era de piedra y no podía dejar de admirar un poco a aquellas chicas.

Pero solo eran bonitos sueños, si el no estuviera comprometido estaba seguro de que casi todas las chicas de ahí estarían saliendo con él.

Al salir del mercado iba perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo notar a un raro hombre que le estaba susurrando. El hombre se veía andrajoso, y muy viejo, no tanto como Happosai pero viejo para los estándares humanos normales, también por algún motivo le daba el aspecto de que era un viejo loco.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ranma volviéndose al extraño viejo.

"Muchacho, ¿quieres que te diga el futuro?" dijo el anciano en un tono extraño de voz.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero" eso no era cierto ya que con los descuentos que las chicas le daban le sobraba una buena cantidad de dinero.

"Oh vamos, ¿ni siquiera un poco?" Ranma sacudió la cabeza en negación y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el viejo lo detuvo "Espera, te diré el futuro gratuitamente por esta vez"

Ranma no estaba muy interesado, no creía mucho en el destino o cosas de esa naturaleza, pero aun no quería volver a casa y los ingredientes eran para el día siguiente por lo que Kasumi no los iba a necesitar en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y se puso en cuclillas frente al anciano.

"Dame tu mano" dijo el viejo. Ranma lo hizo "mmm, ya veo, tienes una maldición que te ha causado muchos problemas"

Ranma se sorprendió, si había adivinado eso significaba que el viejo no era un charlatán y podía decir su futuro, eso lo emocionó mucho. Quería realmente saber cuándo Akane lo trataría bien o cuando Ukyo se daría cuanta de que solo la veía como amigo o cuando Kodachi se daría cuenta de que estaba chiflada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del viejo.

"Veo… muchos estanques, con varas de bambú sobre ellos" los ojos de Ranma se ampliaron "tienes una maldición de Jusenkyo, te conviertes un una… ¡una chica!" una gran gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Ranma al ver la sorpresa del anciano.

"No quiero ser grosero, pero esas son cosas que ya conozco, ¿podría decirme algo del futuro?" dijo Ranma impacientemente.

"Bien, tu maldición… aproximadamente después de medio año… serás libre de tu maldición" Ranma estaba muy feliz pero no quería interrumpir "pero solo serás libre si entrenas muy duro"

"Disculpe, ¿Por qué dice que seré libre en medio año? ¿Por qué debo entrenar duro?" preguntó confuso Ranma.

"Eso se debe a que para liberarte de una maldición, específicamente una de Jusenkyo, tienes que ser más fuerte que los espíritus que albergan los estanques malditos, venciste al dios Fénix, el cual era uno de ellos, pero lo venciste con tus estrategias y habilidad, no con poder puro, pero si entrenas bien, en seis meses tendrás la fuerza necesaria y la maldición se disipará" dijo el anciano de algún modo sonando más sabio.

Ahora Ranma definitivamente creía en el viejo, también había adivinado su batalla en el monte fénix, en China. Eso quería decir que solo debía entrenar y su maldición se iría. No podía ser más feliz.

"¡muchas gracias!" decía Ranma yéndose muy feliz.

Hasta que el viejo lo agarró de su coleta y lo tiró al suelo.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" preguntó molesto Ranma.

"Ya que no me estas pagando y me hiciste revelarte más, bien podría darte el servicio completo, siéntate para que acabe de decirte tu futuro" dijo el anciano mientras volvía a examinar la mano de Ranma.

Después de unos minutos de contemplación el anciano habló.

"Veo… veo a la mujer de tu vida… está peleando con otras dos chicas para ganar tu atención, pero aun así, no te fijas en aquellas otras chicas… solo en ella… solo en la mujer de tu vida…" dijo en anciano en una especia de trance.

Ranma estaba muy nervioso, seguramente esas tres chicas que peleaban eran sus prometidas, Shampoo, Akane y Ukyo, pero… ¿a cuál se refería que era la mujer de su vida?

Ranma, por un lado no quería saber, ese conocimiento solo complicaría su vida ¿Y si era Shampoo? Él no quería ser arrastrado a China para ser un ciudadano de segunda clase… a pesar de que Shampoo siempre lo trataba bien y sabía cocinar y era muy hermosa. ¿Y si era Ukyo? Él no quería estar atrapado en un restaurante como cocinero o peor aún, como camarera… aunque Ukyo siempre se preocupaba por él y lo trataba cariñosamente y siempre lo entendía, además era muy bonita. ¿Y si era Akane? Él no quería estar atrapado en un dojo solo enseñando a unos aficionados, él quería explorar el mundo y vivir aventuras, tampoco quería que las comidas de su esposa lo mataran… pero cuando Akane quería era cariñosa y tenía una sonrisa muy linda y a veces podía ser dulce, y aunque no lo admitiera también era bonita.

Por otro lado Ranma simplemente tenía que saber.

"¿Podrías ser más específico en cuanto a esa mujer?" preguntó Ranma, con un claro toque de nervios en su voz.

"Ella… ella es una mujer de cabello castaño largo… sabe cocinar muy bien… además… ella es una muy buen artista marcial también" la describió el anciano.

Ranma no sabía cómo sentirse. Al final, el terminaría casado con Ukyo. Él no la podía ver como más que una amiga, había intentado verla como mujer algunas veces ya que no era justo para ella que el solo se cerrara a esa idea y no intentara verla como una novia. Pero solo podía verla como amiga, al menos aún, pero si ella era la mujer de su vida…

"E-e-esta b-bien, p-pero… ¿m-me podrías decir su nombre?" dijo Ranma inseguro.

"Claro" el anciano se concentró.

Ranma ya sabía que sería Ukyo, pero necesitaba una confirmación real. Al regresar al dojo Tendo, tomaría sus pertenencias y se iría a vivir con Ukyo. Ya lo había decidido.

"Su nombre es…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Makoto Kino!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Notas de autor: ¿a que no lo esperaban? .No poseo Sailor Moon no me demanden. Jajajajaja. Tal vez continúe este One shot, tal vez no, lo dejo a su consideración.


End file.
